jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronnie Scott
Ronnie Scott (28 January 1927 – 23 December 1996) was an English jazz tenor saxophonist and jazz club owner. Ronnie Scott (originally Ronald Schatt) was born in Aldgate, east London, into a family of Russian Jewish descent on his father's side, and Portuguese antecedents on his mother's.[http://www.jazzhouse.org/gone/lastpost2.php3?edit=920649785 The Man Behind The Club] (Retrieved March 10, 2010) Scott began playing in small jazz clubs at the age of sixteen. (His claim to fame being, he was taught to play by "Vera Lynn's father-in-law!") He toured with Johnny Claes, the trumpeter, from 1944 to 1945 and with Ted Heath in 1946, as well as working with Ambrose, Cab Kaye, and Tito Burns. He was involved in the short-lived musicians' co-operative Club Eleven band and club (1948–1950), with Johnny Dankworth and others, and was a member of the generation of British musicians who worked on the Cunard liner Queen Mary (intermittently 1946–c. 1950) in order to visit New York and hear the new music directly. Scott was among the earliest British musicians to be influenced in his playing style by Charlie Parker and other bebop musicians. In 1952 Scott joined Jack Parnell's orchestra, then led his own nine-piece group and quintet featuring among others, Pete King, with whom he would later open his jazz club, Victor Feldman, Hank Shaw and Phil Seamen from 1953 to 1956. He co-led The Jazz Couriers with Tubby Hayes from 1957 to 1959, and was leader of a quartet including Stan Tracey (1960–1967). During this period he also did occasional session work; his best-known work here is the solo on The Beatles' "Lady Madonna". He was said to be upset at the amount of his saxophone that made the final cut on the original record . He also played on film scores, including "Fear Is the Key", composed by Roy Budd. He continued to be in demand for guest appearances in later years, such as providing the tenor sax solo on Phil Collins's 1981 hit single "I Missed Again". From 1967–69, Scott was a member of The Kenny Clarke-Francy Boland Big Band which toured Europe extensively and which also featured fellow tenor players Johnny Griffin and Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis, at the same time running his own octet including John Surman and Kenny Wheeler (1968–1969), and a trio with Mike Carr on keyboards and Bobby Gien on drums (1971–1975). He then went on to lead various groups, most of which included John Critchinson on keyboards and Martin Drew on drums. Ronnie Scott's playing was much admired on both sides of the Atlantic. Charles Mingus said of him in 1961: "Of the white boys, Ronnie Scott gets closer to the negro blues feeling, the way Zoot Sims does.""Ronnie Scott", Brian Priestley, in Carr et al. Despite his central position in the British jazz scene, Scott recorded infrequently during the last few decades of his career. He suffered periods of depression and, while recovering slowly from surgery for tooth implants, died at age 69 from an accidental overdose of barbiturates prescribed by his dentist.Jazz and death: medical profiles of jazz greats By Frederick J. Spencer. University Press of Mississippi. Page 2010 He was cremated at the Golders Green Crematorium. The author Joel Lane is Scott's nephew. Ronnie Scott's widow, Mary Scott, has a business representing musicians and lives in Brooklyn, NY. She and her daughter, Rebecca Scott, have written a book, "A Fine Kind of Madness: Ronnie Scott Remembered," with a foreword by Spike Milligan. It was published in 1999 in London by Headline Book Publishing. Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club Scott is perhaps best remembered for co-founding, with former tenor sax player Pete King, the Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, which opened on 30 October 1959 in a basement at 39 Gerrard Street in London's Soho district, with the debut of a young alto sax player named Peter King (no relation), before later moving to a larger venue nearby at 47 Frith Street in 1965. The original venue continued in operation as the "Old Place" until the lease ran out in 1967, and was used for performances by the up and coming generation of domestic musicians. Scott regularly acted as the club's genial Master of Ceremonies, and was (in)famous for his repertoire of jokes, asides and one-liners. A typical introduction might go: "Our next guest is one of the finest musicians in the country. In the city, he's crap". After Scott's death, King continued to run the club for a further nine years, before selling the club to theatre impresario Sally Greene in June 2005. Selected band line-ups As well as participating in name orchestras, Scott led or co-led numerous bands featuring some of Britain's most prominent jazz musicians of the day. ;Alan Dean's Beboppers:1949 :Ronnie Scott (ts), Johnny Dankworth (as), Hank Shaw (tp), Tommy Pollard (p), Pete Chilver (g), Joe Muddel (b), Laurie Morgan (d), Alan Dean (vocal). ;Ronnie Scott Orchestra: - 1954, 1955 :Ronnie Scott (ts), Derek Humble (as), Pete King (ts), Hank Shaw (tp), Ken Wray (tb), Benny Green (bs), Victor Feldman (p), Lennie Bush (b), Phil Seamen (d). ;Ronnie Scott Quintet: - 1955 :Ronnie Scott (ts), Hank Shaw (tp), Victor Feldman (p), Sammy Stokes/Lennie Bush (b), Phil Seamen (d). ;Ronnie Scott Big Band: - 1955 :Ronnie Scott, Pete King, (ts), Joe Harriott, Doug Robinson (as), Benny Green (bs), Stan Palmer, Hank Shaw, Dave Usden, Jimmy Watson, (tp) Jack Botterill, Robin Kaye, Mac Minshull, Ken Wray (tb), Norman Stenfalt (p), Eric Peter (b), Phil Seamen (d). ;The Jazz Couriers :Ronnie Scott (ts), Tubby Hayes (ts, vib), Terry Shannon (p), Phil Bates (b), Bill Eyden (d). :(On 7 April 1957, The Jazz Couriers co-led by Tubby Hayes and Ronnie Scott, debuted at the new Flamingo Club in Wardour Street, Soho. The group lasted until 30 August 1959). ;Ronnie Scott Quartet: (1964) :Ronnie Scott (ts), Stan Tracey (p), Malcolm Cecil (b), Jackie Dougan (d). ;Ronnie Scott Quintet: (1990) :Dick Pearce (tp), Ronnie Scott (ts), John Critchinson (p), Ron Mathewson (b), Martin Drew (d). Selected discography *1948: Boppin' at Esquire (indigo) *1958: The Couriers of Jazz! (Carlton/Fresh Sounds) *1965: The Night Is Scott and You're So Swingable (Redial) *1965: When I Want Your Opinion, I'll Give it to You (Jazz House) *1969: Live at Ronnie Scott's (Columbia) *1977: Serious Gold (Pye) *1990: Never Pat a Burning Dog (Jazz House) *1997: If I Want Your Opinion (Jazz House) *1997: The Night Has a Thousand Eyes (Jazz House) *2000: Boppin' at Esquire (Indigo) *2002: Ronnie Scott Live at the Jazz Club (Time Music) See also *List of jazz clubs References * Clarke, Donald (Ed.). The Penguin Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Viking, 1989. * Kernfeld, Barry Dean (Ed.). The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, Macmillan Press, 1988. * Kington, Miles; Gelly, Dave. The Giants of Jazz, Schirmer Books, 1986. * Larkin, Colin. The Encyclopedia of Popular Music, 3rd edition, Macmillan, 1998. * Ruppli, Michel; Novitsky, Ed. The Mercury Labels. A discography, Vol. V., Record and Artist Indexes, Greenwood Press, 1993. * Ronnie Scott with Mike Hennessey. Some of My Best Friends are Blues (autobiography). London: Northway Books, 2002. ISBN 978-0-9550908-3-7 * Ronnie Scott's Jazz Farrago compilation of best features from Jazz At Ronnie Scott's magazine, Hampstead Press, 2008, ISBN 978-0-9557628-0-2, http://ronniesjazzfarrago.co.uk/index.html * Ian Carr, Digby Fairweather, & Brian Priestley. Jazz: The Rough Guide. ISBN 1-85828-528-3 * Richard Cook & Brian Morton. The Penguin Guide to Jazz on CD 6th edition. ISBN 0-14-051521-6 External links *class=artist|id=p9625/biography|pure_url=yes}} Ronnie Scott — biography by Jason Ankeny for Allmusic *Ronnie Scott discography * Pete King - Daily Telegraph obituary * Category:Saxophonists